Accidental Incest
by Jarzard
Summary: A humorous little story, said to be slightly confusing, includes booze, a quiz to see if you are readytoread ., a pathetic summary, Misty mocking, use of the word 'kleptomaniac', and a single revelation.


Warnings: this story includes slight incest or major maybe even a little medium. But I digress, here is a little test to see if you are ready to read this fic, 1] your mother tells you that you have a new brother coming, do you look out the window for the stork before you sleep each night? If you answer 'yes' read no further and don't ask your parents what incest is.... trust me.... and for those who did pass this little test feel free to flame to your hearts content.  
  
A.N. This story is perverted and overall in bad taste but I hope that all of you who passed the quiz to review or flame and if you have time maybe even tell me ways the writing style can be improved. Lol I am very sorry for the touchy subject enclosed, it was one of the strikes of idea that I so often get but this one wouldn't go away!!! It was not good, I panicked and then my good/bad side showed up, you cant tell which he is cause he says hes good, which means A) he's lying which means he's bad or B) he IS good and aint lying, see the problem? Anyways.... since you've already read the warnings.... here we GO!  
  
Accidental Incest  
  
"Do I have to tell you?" Ash whined.  
  
"Yea, spill it loser." Gary still called him names Ash's fuddled brain noticed.  
  
"Im interested too ya know." Lance was, as always, Lance.  
  
"I suppose I cant run either, ah well, well it all started when...."  
  
~@indigofinals@~  
  
"WE HAVE A WINNER! GARY OAK HAS JUST WON THE INDIGO LEAGE FINNALS AND WILL SOON BE AWARDED THE PRIZE! BUT WAIT! IT APPEARS OVER IN THE RED TRAINERS BOOTH ASH KETCHUM HAS JUST PROPOSED TO MISTY WATERFLOWER! UNBELIVABLE FOLKS!" the announcer was going to be very hoarse later.  
  
"Well Ashy-boy, looks like I won the tournament, but you obviously stole the show." Gary sneered as he gave Ash a solid thwack on the back, smiling he walked out into the screaming crowed.  
  
~@end@~  
  
"You see? That's where it all started, puts tears in your eyes." Ash didn't smile though, nor even grin.  
  
"We were there dork we want to know WHAT happened."  
  
Lance just cried in the back.  
  
~@EastViridianChapel@~  
  
It was a small crowd gathered in the chapel, close friends and competitors standing in their formal best. But none, not even the glamorous and VERY rich Gary Oak rivaled Ash Ketchum. Ash was in a clean and honest dark blue tux with a white shirt, and Misty.... well.... Misty..... she was in a..... road-cone orange dress..... even Professor Oak looked better than her.  
  
"If there are any objections to these two joining in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace," Without pause he continued. "And now wit" His sermon was interrupted by a single voice.  
  
"I OBJECT!" Violet yelled standing up, her black leather two piece dress was even more out-of-place than Misty's road construction one.  
  
"huh?" the priest was totally out of his grove now.  
  
"MISTY I STILL LOVE YOU!" Violet cried putting her hands up to her chest.  
  
"NO VIOLET, IT CAN NEVER BE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT NOW I RELIZE YOU ONLY WANTED MY BODY!" Misty sobbed back.  
  
"I DON'T CARE MIST! HERE TAKE ME!" and with that statement it was a toss up to who was more out of their grove, Ash, or the Chaplain. The only good thing was that no one was wearing a black leather dress anymore.  
  
~@end@~  
  
"Ah good times Ashy-boy" Gary sighed eyes distant.  
  
"It should have been my first warning." Ash still wasn't amused.  
  
"Me and Brock thought it was quite nice actually," Gary continued without seemingly to notice anything else.  
  
Lance just cried harder.  
  
"Ya well, here comes the second warning, I'm sure you'll appreciate this one."  
  
"REALY? Want to bet?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
~@PalletCityLimits@~  
  
Gary had never been too particular with the people he lusted after, actually he had been quite open minded, within limits. His mind was on one such person as he sauntered up to the Oak Research University, fully funded by the Pokemon Master Gary Oak himself, and run by the very noteworthy Sammuel Oak.  
  
It was, however, Sunday. And that equated to NO ENTRANCE. At least if you hadn't stolen a key. Gary, however, was one such kleptomaniac. The key was highly complex and consisted of not only a hunk of metal but a complicated wiring and an electro-magnetic pulse emitter to open the locks, thus the need to be a klepto to get in on Sunday.  
  
Jamming the key a couple of times as he tried to get the key to fit right with the strong pulses of magnetism emitting from the idiotically complex unnecessity. Finally with a bit of skill and unprecedented amounts of luck Gary succeeded in opening the lock. Only to hear shattering when he realized his UNluck when the door swung open. The shattering you ask? Well that was his mind. Later that week a passing-by Journalist named Snap sold sixteen-billion dollars worth of story to any magazine that was worthy of the M. The story? It was simply another scandal, true an odd one, and very disgusting, but still only a scandal.  
  
~@end@~  
  
Gary shivered at the memory.  
  
"Where's my money?" Ash smirked.  
  
"I'll give you it later Ketchum." Gary moaned.  
  
"I never read magazines, what was the scandal?" Lance asked as he stopped crying for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Misty Sammuel Oak was the title." And Gary continued to moan.  
  
~@MetropolisOfCeruleanGenealogyAndLineageCenter@~  
  
"Wow this place is huge!" Ash whistled at the towering stacks of shelves lining the edges, and running in strait dust-lined rows to fill the middle.  
  
"I know, this place doesn't see much use nowadays. I was the only one who came here when I was a kid." Misty smiled lovingly at Ash thinking about when they would get home.  
  
"So why are we here anyways?" Ash wasn't paying much attention when he asked that.  
  
Aint it amazing how one word or one statement will call you out of the depths of inattention and possibly even the infinite depths of denseness for one brief second? And for that brief second you have a horrid realization, a hideous realization. Well for one brief second Ash experienced this.  
  
"WHAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You heard me, I'm going to show you our family tree,"  
  
".......As in the half I gained when we married........" Ash was feeling VERY sick.  
  
"Your so funny, you know I'm just glad you turned out not to be so uptight as most people are about this, I mean just cause we're brother and sister......."  
  
~@end@~  
  
Gary couldn't stop laughing, to him it really was funny, mostly.....  
  
Lance could feel his heart flutter with hope.....  
  
Ash was disparing......  
  
In the end Gary and Lance broke the silence at the same time, "So what you doing after this?"  
  
`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
review ya? This is sorta like a little preview If you ask I will write a full story about this subject if you want that include it in the review, I DO accept anonymous reviews. 


End file.
